


Lavender Blooms

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloom - Freeform, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Spring, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Just a few blooms are enough to reaffirm Hermione that she picked the right wizard.





	Lavender Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting for The Library (DA) 30 day writing challenge. Prompt: Bloom
> 
> Just kinda using the prompts as a way to get back into writing since its been a long long while.

The sharp scent of lavender halted Hermione in her tracks. Several large bushes bloomed with thousands of tiny flowers, the tiny purple petals blowing gently and infusing the air with a sweet aroma. A long walk had seemed like just the thing to make her forget about Ron and his insensitive comments, but instead the lovely day brought her more bitter memories. Memories of her former roomate Lavender Brown for example. 

Even after all this time the thought of Lavender still gave her mixed feelings. Truly, since the war she should have moved beyond petty childhood rivalries, but the heart wasn't always as rational as the mind. Lavender had after all stolen Ron from her, flaunted the fact that she had, in fact. Rubbed it in Hermiones face with their obnoxious snogging in the common room and the raunchy comments shared in excited whispers in the shared dorm, of course Lavender always whispered loud enough for her to hear. Lavender had stolen so much during that short fling. Hermione knew she shouldn't be mad, not really. Her and Ron weren't a thing even if she had built up an expectation in her own mind. 

With a short huff she continued on her way. Past the overgrown untended garden that forced its way into the walkway inconveniencing anybody that tried to use this path. Forcing them to brush through branches of Lavender flowers, needlessly getting the overpowering flowery scent on their clothes and hearing the harsh whispers of the lush green leaves brushing by their ears. 

Sure maybe some passer-bys thought the bushes pretty but they didn't really have much substances. They didn't provide any medical benefit. They didn't really add any value to a landscape. They bloomed for a short while and then they died just as quickly. Much like her roomate. Yet even dead she persisted just as the scent of flowers hung to her clothes now the memory of Rons former lover clung to him now.

They had been fighting again, a harsh fight really. Ron never was one to think before he spoke, and he certainly wasn't one to apologize even when he realized he had said the wrong thing. Even when he had been so wrong as to compare his fiance to his former fling. 

Not for the first time Hermione wondered if she had made the right choice accepting his proposal. It all seemed so perfect. She finally had Ron, both her and Harry could be part of a magical family. Yet, had her mother known her she likely would have pitched a fit at the match. Would have ranted that marriage counseling was in their future. Even with her mothers absence she knew what she would say.

“How many times has that boy made you cry?”

“You want to marry the boy that copied your homework, and teased you for being smart?”

“You are going to marry the boy that didn't enjoy his Yule Ball so he ruined yours?”

“You would trust that boy to be your husband when he abandoned you and Harry in those woods?”

Her mother would have been right. There were so many reasons her and Ron were an awful match. A pair destined to butt heads and argue over the smallest provocations. And yet her mother didn't know Ronald Weasley like she did. Her mother didn't know the man that would split his only sandwich with a stranger just because they didn't have anything. Her mother didn't know the man that would write his mother in the days before Christmas so that his one friend would have at least one gift to open over the Holiday. She didn't know the man that would risk his life to ensure that her and Harry would make it past the chess match because he felt that they were more important than him. She didn't know the man that looked past the chaos and mayhem of battle and thought of the safety of the house elves when even she didn't consider them. Her mother didn't know the man who cared.

With a swish of her wand Hermione removed the lingering petals and pollen from her clothing, the smell vanishing along with them as the magic swept over her body. Gone in an instant, gone in a flash and for a second Hermione felt like a fool for allowing Rons comments to get to her. It was foolish to be envious of a dead girl, a girl that really didn't do anything wrong in the first place. 

Hermione turned, checking for muggles before apparating home when she noticed it. The small lackluster bush struggling to grow in a truly neglected garden. It had the same green leaves, but they were scarce, the ground beneath the plant was dry and cracked, and only a handful of nearly white flowers decorated the thin branches. The plant was young, and so very desperate for attention, so very close to withering away and becoming a part of the earth again, and the sight alone made her chest tight. 

With a couple careful gestures and a few mumbled words Hermione began casting a few spells from their earlier herbology classes. Remembering how Lavender seemed the most excited to bring sickly plants back to life, and the way her eyes lit up as previously dry brown petals turned brilliant shades of color under her touch. She cast spell after spell under the previously stilted plant was a large healthy plant absolutely covered with brilliant green leaves and practically overgrown with flowers the most exquisite shade of purple she had even seen. Finally satisfied she turned and apparated home. 

While she knew there wouldn't be an apology waiting for her, she knew there was a kind man who had made a mistake waiting for her return. It would be foolish to expect him to ever stop caring for Lavender, even if she was gone. He was Ron Weasley and he couldn't help but care about everybody. Luckily he cared about Hermione most of all.


End file.
